Unwanted Wonder
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: Unwanted Emotions face Vegeta. It's killing him slowing how she's making him weaker by a touch, look, scent and kiss. Reviews appreciated~*~


First fic part of the Unwanted Emotion Series Unwanted Wonder 

Written by the infamous Goku's Daughter

_You never lose by loving, you always lose by holding back._

            Vegeta sighed as he leaned back on the door. He shouldn't be here. This wasn't his planet, not his home. The only reason that he was here was because of Kakarott. When he finally defeated Kakarott, he would leave, right? When he was finally declared the strongest of all Saiyans, he would leave, right? The androids were nothing, weren't any significance to him. So they wouldn't matter, right? He shouldn't care what they do. He could actually careless what they do…

            Oh, he hoped it was that simple, but no. 

He then cursed at himself for being weak. He was weak, helpless, powerless and vulnerable. He let his guard down for one night and what happens…

            She is pregnant.

            …with his son.

            And the sad thing is…

 …he loves her.

            He didn't want to believe this. He dared not to admit, but deep down, he did. And to him, it was a sad thing. And for once, he couldn't do anything about it. He was helpless to _her_.

            He growled under his breath. Why? She bickered, screamed, and was all PMS-y all the time. So why? He wanted this attraction to go away. He wanted this admiration for her to go away. He desperately wanted this 'feeling' to just go away. It was making him weak and for once he was scared. He never knew about this feeling and he risk not knowing how to deal with it. He thought to himself for a minute. _Don't people get 'married' when they fall in love?_

            He grunted. Screw Earth customs. He was not an Earthling. He is a saiyan. He is NOT weak like an earthling. He is not idiotic like an Earthling. Oh, but she, she defied a 'standard pathetic' Earthling. He grunted. _Damn this stupid feeling._

            Sometimes he wondered how she has the stamina to research and build God-knows-what for hours on end. Sometimes he wondered how she could have all this energy to put of good fight with him. Sometimes he wonders why she could read him like a book. He even wondered how she could endure emotional pain that's she faced with on a daily basis. He questioned many times of her lifestyle and how she can go days without sleep. He wondered how she could stay beautiful even though she didn't bathe in days… 

Occasionally, he wondered how her piercing blue eyes could search his own dark, midnight black ones, and break him up piece by piece. He wondered how her scent just made him much more attracted to her, like a love spell of some sort. He wondered how her touch could make him flinched as quickly as snapping your fingers. It made him feel weak. He wondered how her lips could calm him down like how the beauty can calm the savage beast. He marveled how a glance from her can even at times makes him melt. He wondered a lot of things about her. Or maybe the only reason why he wonders so much is he cares. He cares too much. He cares way too much for his liking. He sighed to himself. He hated this unwanted feeling.

            Oh how life would be much easier if he didn't care and if he didn't secretly adore her. He was perfectly content before he met her, right? It'd be a lot easier if he had no emotions. Well, looks like he has no choice. He mercilessly fell into her trap of passion and desire…

            …and he can't do anything about it.

            He panicked and was afraid what to do…but he's a Prince. He then thought of something.

            He just have to love her back.

            He bit on his lower lip as he saw something stirring in his bed. _She has finally woke up._

            She opened an eye and smiled a bit. It was evident that she was exhausted. "Isn't it too early to be up?" She glanced at the clock illuminating a healthy '6:00' red.

            He smirked and settled on the bed beside her. "The earlier we wake, the earlier we can have fun, no?"

            She equally smiled as she braced herself for a rough kiss from her *ahem* mate. 

            Oh would it be a long day…

            ~*~

This U_nwanted Wonder_ for her 

Drives me crazy

I'm weak to her

I'm vulnerable to her

I'm even helpless at times

Sadly, I can't do anything about it…

Her kisses

Caress

Glance

Scent

Her everything 

Drives me insane

And I desperately want it to go away

I want these emotions to leave me

Because they are unwanted

I never asked for it

But we all can't get what we want

Just my luck

I guess I got to do something about it 

Before it turns to an U_nwanted Obsession_

Let's just hope it never turns to that

What's worse?

Oh…

An _Unwanted Desire…_

I never cursed my race, but if it ever turns to that

I'm screwed…

~*~

*~-~*

~***Unwanted Emotions** face our Saiyans. It's killing them slowly how these ladies are making them weaker by a touch, look, scent, and kiss*~

~*~

**I know it sucks but I decided to experiment on B/V first so I can finish with them the earliest. The next one will most likely be G/CC…

**Reviews** are always greatly appreciated as it is my vitamins and fuels…please give… 

^^


End file.
